


Indefinido

by Littleshtt



Series: Pequeñas historias que igual tengo escritas en wattpad [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshtt/pseuds/Littleshtt
Summary: Donde Harry es un cambiaformas muy particular. No solo puede cambiar a lobo, sino que año con año desde los 14 un nuevo animal se ha ido añadiendo a su habilidad. Desde un venado hasta un zorro. Solamente cuando encuentre a su alma gemela adoptara un solo animal, su animal interno se acoplara a su pareja así sea un simple humano.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Pequeñas historias que igual tengo escritas en wattpad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177349
Kudos: 5





	1. Harry

Era muy normal ver cambiaformas de distintos tipos, así como también lo era ver humanos comunes y corrientes, pero lo que no era para nada común era que un cambiaformas pudiera adoptar distintas formas animales. Nunca, jamás habían visto eso, por lo que eso hacía a Harry un cambiaformas muy particular. Al principio él se consideraba "normal", antes únicamente cambiaba a lobo, pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando cumplió los 14 años.

Ese día se encontraba con su familia en un prado listos para hacer el cambio, y lo hicieron, pero todos se quedaron mirando a Harry. El lobo gris al que siempre hacía su cambio no estaba, en su lugar había un pequeño zorro blanco con pequeñas motas grises en su cola. Tanto Harry como su familia se quedaron un poco, bastante sorprendidos, por lo ocurrido. Cambio a humano y volvió a tratar de cambiar a su lobo, pero seguía cambiando a un zorro blanco, su familia ocultó este suceso y ya no dejaban que Harry hiciera su cambio a menos que estuviera solo o con únicamente su familia, durante todo ese año vieron como Harry podía adoptar la forma del zorro o del lobo pero siempre era impredecible a lo que cambiaría por lo que no podían arriesgarse a que alguien más lo viera.

Cuando cumplió los 15 años estaba solo en casa, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que hiciera su cambio y así lo hizo, se sorprendió al verse en el espejo. No tenía la forma de su lobo gris, ni mucho menos la forma del zorro blanco que lo había estado acompañando durante el último año, tenía la forma de un venado de cola blanca, su cuerpo tenía motas blancas, poseía una gran mancha blanca en el pecho y contaba con unos cuernos de un ciervo casi adulto. El venado era muy hermoso, a decir verdad, pero en su familia eran lobos y él no podía controlar a que animal cambiaba, no podía arriesgarse y solo cambiaría cuando se asegurara de que no habría nadie a su alrededor.

Cuando cumplió 16 años despertó con un gran pelaje negro, había cambiado a un oso, a uno muy grande. Su madre entró sin tocar, primero se asustó y después algo dudosa preguntó.

\- ¿Harry?

El oso hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento y su madre hizo una mueca.

─ Cambia a humano, te arreglas y bajas. Esto ya no puede seguir así. -Su madre salió de la habitación y Harry cambio a humano otra vez. Sabía que su madre jamás le haría daño, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar sentir miedo al bajar. En la planta baja lo esperaban su padre y su madre, ambos los miraban de una forma que no podía describir y eso solo aumento su miedo y nerviosismo.

-Vamos, Harry- dijo su padre mientras le abría la puerta y le hacía una señal para que saliera ya así lo hizo seguido de su madre. Se dirigieron al coche y se subieron en completo silencio.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto el pequeño con algo de temor.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, decidió no volver a hablar y se limitó a observar por la ventana. El auto se detuvo a las afueras de una gran casa que más bien parecía una granja. Bajaron y siguió por detrás a sus padres. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y tocaron, fueron recibidos por una señora entrada en edad que los miraba con curiosidad, específicamente a Harry.

-Hola, Madga. Él es Harry- dijo el padre de Harry rompiendo el silencio. La señora se acercó un poco más al chico.

-Pasen- les respondió Madga haciéndose a un lado permitiéndoles el paso. Ya adentro todos tomaron lugar en la pequeña sala. -Así que, ¿tú eres el cambiaformas... ah múltiple?

Algo temeroso Harry asintió, Madga le sonrió y se levantó.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te ha ocurrido esto?

-Desde los 14 años, el día de mi cumpleaños más específicamente.

-Tengo entendido que puedes cambiar a tu forma de lobo, a la de un zorro y un oso, ¿correcto?

-Eh sí, pero no solo a esos. -La señora lo miró confundida esperando a que respondiera la pregunta no formulada- También puedo cambiar a un venado- dijo más bien como un susurro.

-Fascinante, ¿puedo verlo?

Harry volteó a ver a sus padres dudoso, estos le asintieron con la cabeza. Harry asintió a Madga y esta sonrió. Harry estaba listo para cambiar, aún no controlaba que animal saldría, pero trataría de hacerlo. Primero le mostro su forma de lobo, prosiguió con la del zorro, la del venado y por último el del oso. Sorprendentemente logro mostrarlos en orden y sin repetir alguno, se sintió orgulloso de sí.

-Wow, ¿cuándo aprendiste a controlar los cambios? - preguntó Madga con curiosidad y asombro evidente.

-En realidad no lo he aprendido, siendo sinceros me sorprendió que haya podido hacer esto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tiene, Madga? - preguntó la mamá de Harry- ¿Es mortal?

-Sí, ya sé que tiene Harry. Y sí, lo que tiene puede llegar a ser mortal pero claro que solo hay muy pocos afortunados en sufrirlo.

La madre de Harry la miró con una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro. - ¿Cómo alguien será afortunado por poder tener algo mortal? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Tranquilízate. Harry va a seguir año con año adoptando otro animal hasta que encuentre a su predestinado. El motivo por el cual le ha ocurrido esto es para que cuando lo encuentre su animal interior se pueda acoplar a su pareja, a cualquier forma a la que él o ella pueda cambiar. Existe la posibilidad que su predestinado sea un humano, pero a como me ha dicho Harry en el tiempo que esto comenzó a ocurrir no ha pasado ningún año en el que no haya presentado un animal diferente. Así que de momento esa posibilidad queda descartada.

-Dijiste que era mortal, ¿a qué te referías? ¿Puedo morir? - pregunta Harry con un hilo de voz.

Madga baja la cabeza y con un poco de tristeza en los ojos responde. -Harry tú eres un alfa, independientemente de tú animal, pero aun así solo cuentas con poco tiempo para encontrar a tu pareja. Cuentas con 5 años para hacerlo contando desde el día que empezaste con esto. Tú podrías sobrevivir más que ese tiempo, pero tu pareja no.

\- ¿Cuánto podría vivir más después de que eso ocurriera?

-Eso depende de que tan fuerte seas, como dije, tu omega moriría al no encontrarte y tú morirías pasados unos años, podrían ser 3, 4 o hasta 6 años. Con cada año tus animales internos empezarían a entrar en conflicto, peleando por estar en ti. Finalmente ellos acabarían contigo, tu cuerpo no podría soportar tantos cambios, te desgastarían poco a poco. Te quedan tres años para encontrar a tu pareja Harry.

\- ¿Cómo sabré quién es?

Madga se acercó a Harry y con una mano tocó por sobre su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. -Lo sentirás aquí y tú animal te lo dirá.

Harry solo pudo asentir y sentirse nervioso. Solo tres años más. Debía comenzar ya. Sus padres estaban preocupados, su hijo podría morir si no encontraba a su pareja de vida.

(...)

Harry se encontraba en una cafetería, los últimos dos años habían pasado demasiado rápido y aún no encontraba a su predestinado. A sus animales habían sido aumentados una pantera y un leopardo. Se sentía un poco triste y desanimado con cada día que pasaba sin encontrar a su omega.

En la cafetería en la que estaba era especialmente silenciosa, eso le gustaba, le gustaba el silencio porque eso lo dejaba pensar más libremente. Lastimosamente ese espectacular silencio se vio interrumpido cuando un grupo de tres chicos entró. Harry solo pudo voltear los ojos, pero algo captó su atención o más bien alguien, un chico de cabello castaño, con pómulos marcados, labios rojos y finos, una pequeña nariz de botón y una sonrisa que hacía que se le formaran adorables arruguitas a los costados de los ojos, ¡y sus ojos! Sus ojos eran de un azul que jura jamás haber visto, le parecieron sumamente hermosos. Dos zafiros tan bellos.

_¡Es él, lo hemos encontrado!_

Harry y el chico entrelazan miradas. El castaño deja de reír y un gran rubor sube por sus mejillas, el chico le da una tímida sonrisa a la cual Harry no duda en responder.

Harry piensa que es el omega más lindo que ha visto, sus miradas se sostienen unos segundos más hasta que un alfa pelinegro acerca al omega tomándolo por la cintura y éste lo voltea a ver, su alfa interior se enoja y hace amago de querer gruñir, el omega le dice algo, que por la distancia en la que están no logra oír, pero el otro alfa se ríe, asiente y lo suelta.

Se sientan en una mesa no muy lejana a la barra, el alfa pelinegro se para para dirigirse al sanitario y deja al omega y a un beta rubio solos. Algo dentro del alfa le dice que él es a quien tanto ha buscado y que debe ir a su encuentro, no lo piensa mucho cuando está caminando en su dirección, el omega no se da cuenta de que se ha acercado porque está de espaldas a él, pero luego gira cuando siente un exquisito olor a madera y pino. Se encuentra con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de un alfa.

-Hola -Dice Harry sin realmente que decir, no se detuvo ni siquiera a pensar que podría decirle cuando decidió acercarse.

-Hola -Responde el castaño regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y extendiendo su mano en dirección del alfa.

-Me llamo Harry -responde a la vez que toma su mano, es tan suave, piensa.

-Un gusto, Harry. Soy Louis.

_Un bonito nombre para un bonito Omega._

El alfa le da una sonrisa al omega y el beta que se encontraba ahí solo atinó a escabullirse, le daba la sensación de que estaba haciendo mal tercio.

(...)

-Hazz, no quiero ir.

-Omega, debes ir.

-Hace mucho frío y yo solo quiero quedarme acostado a tu lado -exclama el omega batiendo sus pestañas para convencer al alfa-. Por favor.

El alfa da un suspiro resignado y vuelve a la cama. -Está bien, Lou. -Dice besando la frente del pequeño omega castaño mientras esté sonríe.

-Hazz

-Hmm

-Te amo -dice escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del alfa.

-Yo también te amo, omega. -Dice mientras lo envuelve con su olor -Mucho.

(...)

-Alfa.

-Dime omega.

\- ¿Cuál es tu animal?- pregunta el omega tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Un poco sorprendido, Harry decide que mejor debe preguntarle a Louis para así poder darle una respuesta. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El omega baja la mirada y un aura de tristeza parece invadirlo -No lo sé -Dice en un susurro apenas audible, que Harry alcanza a oír y se sorprende.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes, omega?

-No lo sé, Hazz. El día que me presenté como omega y que se suponía que iba a salir mi animal nada ocurrió, sé que no soy un humano común pero no sé qué animal soy...

Harry no sabía que decir o que hacer, realmente él esperaba a que su omega le dijera que animal era y así saber que animal lo definiría, su último cumpleaños era en unas pocas semanas.

_¿Y sí Louis no es nuestro omega? ¿Y sí me he equivocado? No, él es NUESTRO omega._

Harry se sentía confundido, vio al omega y decidió hablar.

-Yo tampoco sé que animal soy, Louis -El omega castaño lo mira sorprendido- Pero no es porque no haya presentado ningún animal, claro que lo he hecho, solo que el problema es que he presentado varios y no solo uno. Se suponía que cuando estuviera con mi omega se definiría mi animal, que él o ella me diría lo que era para acoplarme.

-¿Eso significa que no eres mi alfa, Harry?- murmuró retrocediendo, le dolía pensar que Harry le pertenecía a alguien más.

-No, claro que no. Tú eres mi omega, lo siento, lo he sentido desde el primer día que te vi en aquella cafetería -responde acercándose al omega para abrazarlo.

-¿Y sí no es así?

-Moriría por ti, Louis Tomlinson. Porque no puedo imaginarme con otro omega que no seas tú.

-Y yo moriría por ti, Harry. Porque ahora que he conocido el cielo en la tierra sé que lo he tenido todo.

Harry tomó entre sus manos la delicada cara del omega y la acerco a su rostro para plantar en sus labios un dulce beso. Esperaría lo que el destino le tuviera preparado, si iba a ser la muerte pues que así fuera porque sí no estaba con Louis no había diferencia entre estar vivo o no.

(...)

El cumpleaños del alfa llegó, unas pequeñas cosquillas en su cara lo hicieron despertar. No se sentía diferente, creía que era por ser Alfa, según Madga si para ese día no encontraba a su pareja empezaría a sentirse mal.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, un hermoso lobo blanco con una mancha negra en su pecho estaba acostado a su lado. Era un lobo pequeño pero majestuoso, su pelaje brillaba a causa de la luz que lograba colarse por la cortina de la habitación. Harry estiró su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, se sorprendió al notar que el pelaje era sumamente suave, el pequeño lobo comenzó a buscar más sus caricias, aunque esté seguía dormido, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia y abrió sus pequeños ojos, eran de un azul que conocía muy bien, contrastaban de una hermosa manera con su pelaje.

El lobo ladeó su cabeza sin saber que tanto veía el alfa frente a él, bajo su mirada y vio una pata blanca. El lobo alzó la pata y la miro por varios segundos, la volvió a bajar y repitió el mismo procedimiento con la otra. Harry lo encontraba divertido y tierno. Sin previo aviso, el lobo desapareció dejando en su lugar a un muchacho castaño que no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

(...)

Harry había decidido llevarlo con Madga porque él no podría responderle todas sus preguntas al castaño, es más, dudaba poder responderle siquiera una.

Alfa y omega se dirigieron a ver a aquella mujer, cuando estuvieron dónde hace años estuvo Harry, tocaron. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y una señora mayor apareció y miró con sorpresa a Harry.

-Hola, Madga. ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no recordar al múltiple cambiaformas? Pasen- dice dejándolos pasar y cerrando después de que los dos entran. -No es que me disguste el tenerte aquí, Harry. Pero ¿a qué se debe su visita? -pregunta viendo con curiosidad a Louis.

-Es por mi omega

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunta con grata sorpresa la mujer.

-Al que estás viendo es mi omega, Madga.

-Es muy bonito -dice sonriéndole al castaño.

-Lo es, es el omega más hermoso que puede existir -habla el alfa mirando a Louis y este jura no poder sonrojarse más- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, mi omega tiene preguntas y sé que tú puedes responderlas, al decir verdad yo igual tengo algunas.

Madga asiente y se acerca a un sillón individual para sentarse y hace un gesto para que Harry y Louis igual lo hagan.

-Te escucho, cariño. ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

-Bien, cuando me presenté como omega no presente a mi animal y sabía que cuando tuviera un alfa él me haría conocerlo. Eso me habían explicado.

Madga pasa su mirada de Harry a Louis, ¿Podría ser acaso real?

-Pero cuando Harry me dijo que él tampoco conocía a su verdadero animal, admito que me asusté. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta esta mañana, hoy desperté en forma de un...

-Despertó en forma de un hermoso lobo blanco - terminó Harry.

-¿Habría alguna forma de qué Harry no fuera... Usted sabe, mi alfa?

Madga estaba pensando en lo poco que le había dicho el omega y en todo lo que ella sabía.

-No, de ser así el estaría empezando a agonizar por la muerte de su omega y por lo visto los dos están bien.

-¿Agonizar?¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta el castaño sin entender muy bien. Madga ve a Harry y después vuelve a mirar a Louis.

-Veras Louis, la condición de Harry lo obligaba a que tuviera que encontrar a su pareja antes de que pasaran cinco años a partir de su primer cambio, si él no lo hacía tanto su omega como él habría muerto, él al ser un alfa habría podido vivir hasta seis años más pero el omega hubiera muerto ese día que el plazo terminara. El omega le pondría fin a los múltiples cambios del alfa.

-Pero, yo no tenía un animal definido -susurra.

-Hasta el día de hoy -responde para luego voltear hacia Harry-. ¿Tú has presentado algún nuevo cambio hoy?

Harry negó, Madga asintió.

-A veces los omegas tardan en presentar su forma animal, esto se debe a diferentes factores. En tu caso Louis, podría deberse a qué tú lobo estaba esperando la cercanía de su alfa para poder sentirse seguro completamente.

-Entonces, ¿eso significaría que Harry es mi verdadero alfa? -Madga asintió- ¿Entonces porque él se transformó en un zorro de fuego? -Madga se sorprendió y volteó a ver a Harry.

No puede ser, es imposible. Ahora sí, todo estaba confirmado.

(...)

Harry y Louis se encontraban sonriéndose tontamente, se amaban con cada parte de su ser. La hermosa marca en el cuello de Louis que mostraba orgulloso, en verdad que era muy linda.

Harry no podía estar más feliz que de estar enlazado con el omega frente a él, cada día sentía que podía amarlo un poco más que el día anterior pero no más de lo que lo haría al día siguiente.

Louis se encontraba en una situación similar, veía con tanta devoción al alfa frente a él, definitivamente haber accedido a ir a esa cafetería fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, no se imaginaba lo que sería de él sin Harry. Probablemente y estaría muerto.

Harry siempre le ha dicho que, aunque no hubiera llegado a esa cafetería él lo hubiera encontrado, que él se hubiera encargado de eso y no hubiera descansado hasta lograrlo.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que lo conoció y tres años desde que llevaba su marca, aún recuerda el primer año que pasó con él en su cumpleaños y como amaneció, como tuvo demasiadas dudas y como se resolvieron

_-Oh, realmente está pasando -murmura Madga viendo a Harry para después soltar una sonora carcajada, Louis la mira extrañado, no entiende nada de lo que pasa ni que le resulta tan gracioso._

_-Hmm, Madga..._

_-Perdón cariño, pero esto no es algo que se vea todos los días ni todas las generaciones._

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Harry, vuelve a tu forma humana por favor. ¡Esto es asombroso!_

_Harry vuelve a su forma humana y se acerca al omega, los dos ven curiosos a la mujer._

_-¿Qué es asombroso?_

_-Oh querido, ustedes dos son asombrosos. Ustedes no son una pareja destinada -dice con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Entonces él no es mi omega?- pregunta Harry con cierto temor a la respuesta de la mujer, porque Harry sentía a Louis como suyo y sabía que el omega lo sentía igual._

_-Para nada, eso en su caso queda demasiado corto... -trata de contener su emoción, pero ahora mismo se ve como un niño conociendo por primera vez la nieve- Son una pareja verdadera -Casi susurra con emoción como si fuera un secreto._

_-¿Pareja verdadera?- pregunta Harry_

_-¡Sí!_

_-No entiendo -dice Louis con una mueca de confusión en su rostro._

_-En esta vida hay tres tipos de pareja, pero una no es tan usual por lo que casi nadie la conoce. La primera pareja es la que se da mayormente entre los humanos, que es la "simple", es aquella que se da con el tiempo y que une sus corazones mientras estén en este mundo terrenal o hasta que aparezca otra persona que pueda romper esa conexión._

_»La segunda pareja es menos frecuente pero que aun así se presenta más que la que tienen ustedes, que es la de "predestinados, almas gemelas" como ustedes quieran llamarlo, es fuerte cuando ambas personas se encuentran y es muy difícil de destruir, ese tipo de unión enlaza esas dos almas en este y los otros mundos, siempre y cuando se hayan conocido. De no ser así reencarnarán hasta encontrarse... -Contiene una gran sonrisa cuando se dispone a hablar de la última pareja- Ustedes por otro lado son una pareja "verdadera", pocas han existido y son las más fuertes y puras que podrás encontrar. Sé que en toda la historia han existido tan solo cinco parejas de este tipo, con ustedes serían seis._

_»Lo que los hace tan especiales es que ustedes no necesitan de un lazo físico, en este caso lo que sería la mordida, para sentir al otro ni tampoco se estancan en una sola forma animal porque no la tienen. Ustedes tienen a su disposición cualquier forma animal que su pareja necesite, ustedes más allá de complementarse forman un dúo perfecto, son la contraposición del otro, pero a la vez son su espejo, reflejan uno en el otro lo que son y lo que les falta. Son su perfecto equilibrio, independientemente si se hubieran conocido hubieran sentido siempre la falta del otro hasta el día de su muerte. El universo siempre los juntara, como lo ha hecho en sus vidas pasadas... -Susurra casi lo último- Porque ustedes se han encontrado en cada una de sus vidas en las que han existido y lo seguirán haciendo. Ustedes han sido los únicos afortunados en haber sido creados para existir juntos, han sido hechos a la medida del otro, cada pequeño detalle encaja a la perfección en ustedes. Son la perfecta mitad de uno y el perfecto complemento del otro._

_-¿Qué pasaría si lo muerdo?_

- _El tipo de lazo que tendrían sería más poderoso que uno tradicional, podrían convertirse en uno solo cuando lo necesitaran o lo desearan y los haría encontrarse más pronto en su próxima existencia._

- _¿Y qué pasa con nosotros cuando no existimos?_

_-Su luz, sus almas son una en un plano. Siempre están juntos y nada cambiará jamás eso..._

-¿En qué piensas, Lou?

-En que el cachorro molesta mucho, igual que su padre. Pero los amo a los dos.

-Cachorro, por favor cálmate -susurra cerca del vientre abultado del omega-. Ya llegué yo para eso.

-¡Alfa!-Louis empuja el hombro de Harry mientras ríe.

-Es broma, hermoso omega. -Harry se queda viendo a Louis sin decir palabra alguna por mucho tiempo y el omega de sonroja a la vez que oculta su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Harry!

-Eres hermoso, Lou -Harry toma sus manos y lo obliga a mirarlo - Te amo demasiado, omega.

-Y yo a ti, alfa. -Sonríe mientras ve a Harry tomar una corona de flores y ponerla en su cabeza, lo mira por unos segundos y lo besa con tanto amor que espera que en la siguiente vida sean igual o más felices que en esta.


	2. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Verás Louis, si no encuentras a tú alfa es un hecho que tú omega interior va a morir, primero empezará a agonizar poco a poco, luego un último celo llegará y ten por seguro que será el peor que habrás experimentado ya que ningún otro alfa podrá hacer nada para aliviar el dolor, y después dejarás de sentir a tu omega.
> 
> \- ¿Yo moriré? - Preguntó con la vista puesta en su regazo.
> 
> \- Lo más probable es que mueras horas después de ese último celo o hasta a mitad de este.
> 
> \- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene para encontrar a su alfa? - Pregunta su padre.
> 
> \- A partir de cuándo se presentó son cinco años como máximo. Ya han pasado dos, solo tiene tres años más o cuatro, todo depende de que tanto pueda vivir con la falta de su alfa y de su omega.
> 
> Después de eso la habitación había quedado en silencio. Tres pares de ojos veían al pequeño omega con tristeza y lástima, Louis seguía viendo su regazo mientras trataba de asimilar todo, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Louis sentía un poco de tristeza y miedo, es decir, ¿quién no lo haría si se presenta como omega, pero no presenta su forma animal? Ciertamente estaba algo preocupado, pensó que tardaría unos meses más pero ya llevaba dos años así, sus padres estaban algo preocupados por lo que había decidido llevarlo con un especialista así que se encontraba ahí, preparado para saber si estaba defectuoso o algo así. El doctor frente a él lo miraba de una forma intensa y ciertamente se estaba empezando a sentir algo incómodo, agradecía que no se encontraba solo en la habitación. Después de unos segundos más el doctor por fin hablo.

\- Por lo que puedo ver, señores Tomlinson, mis conclusiones son que Louis no ha presentado su forma animal porque su omega se siente inseguro, necesita encontrar a _su alfa_ para poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Puede ser cualquier alfa? - Pregunta su madre.

El doctor la mira como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro en decir _encontrar a su alfa,_ era más que obvio que no serviría ningún otro alfa, niega con la cabeza y explica.

\- No, en absoluto. Si fuera ese caso se hubiera presentado con tan solo sentir la presencia de algún alfa de su familia y por lo que vemos no es así.

\- ¿Qué pasará si no lo encuentro? - Se atreve a preguntar Louis, hablando por primera vez.

El doctor lo miró con algo que parecía ser lastima en sus ojos, Louis odiaba que lo mirarán así, él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

\- Verás Louis, si no encuentras a tú alfa es un hecho que tú omega interior va a morir, primero empezará a agonizar poco a poco, luego un último celo llegará y ten por seguro que será el peor que habrás experimentado ya que ningún otro alfa podrá hacer nada para aliviar el dolor, y después dejarás de sentir a tu omega.

\- ¿Yo moriré? - Preguntó con la vista puesta en su regazo.

\- Lo más probable es que mueras horas después de ese último celo o hasta a mitad de este.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene para encontrar a su alfa? - Pregunta su padre.

\- A partir de cuándo se presentó son cinco años como máximo. Ya han pasado dos, solo tiene tres años más o cuatro, todo depende de que tanto pueda vivir con la falta de su alfa y de su omega.

Después de eso la habitación había quedado en silencio. Tres pares de ojos veían al pequeño omega con tristeza y lástima, Louis seguía viendo su regazo mientras trataba de asimilar todo, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

(...)

El primer año Louis estuvo buscando incansablemente a su alfa, ciertamente no quería morir y tampoco quería que el alfa sufriera si es que eran destinados. Su búsqueda no dio tantos frutos como el esperaba, pero también pensaba que igual no iba a ser tan fácil.

El segundo año creyó haberlo encontrado, había ido a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de su casa cuando lo vio, era un alfa pelinegro de ojos cafés con un hermoso aroma de menta y tabaco. Hablaron y cada vez que pasaban más tiempo juntos, el omega sentía que era una persona maravillosa, pero sabía que en definitiva no era su alfa, había algo que le decía que no lo era. Salieron más veces y formaron una amistad muy linda, luego conocieron a un beta rubio cuando este llegó a su mesa pidiendo ayuda ya que se había perdido. El chico era muy agradable y divertido por lo que rápidamente se sintieron en confianza con él.

Al principio el beta, que había dicho que su nombre era Niall, había pensado que Zayn y el Omega eran pareja aunque después se enteró que no era así, salían cada que podían y se divertían mucho, tanto que a veces a Louis se le olvidaba que tenía una carrera contra el tiempo.

(...)

Louis no estaba muy seguro si salir con sus amigos a la cafetería a la que siempre iban, pero después de que cierto rubio no dejará de insistir y decir que debían salir aceptó.

Entraron y como de costumbre Niall iba molestando al alfa mientras este se reía y lo molestaba igual. Louis reía de lo que decían, en un momento sintió la necesidad de alzar la vista y pudo ver qué un alfa lo veía, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, el alfa le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa, sus miradas se sostenían y por un momento se dejó perder en esos ojos verdes que prometían que todo estaría bien. Regresó al presente cuando sintió como Zayn lo acercaba a él jalándolo por la cintura.

\- Claro que yo soy el favorito de Lou - Hablo Zayn mientras hacía ojitos de cachorro.

\- Porque lo conozcas antes no significa que te quiera más, tonto - Dijo Niall mientras le mostraba la lengua a Zayn.

Louis sentía que tenía que hacer algo para que Zayn lo soltará ya.

\- Dile Lou, dile que yo soy tu favorito -. Hablo dirigiéndose al omega.

\- Creo que está aquí Zayn - dijo ignorando su petición anterior. El alfa lo vio primero sin entender, pero luego la comprensión le llegó y supo a qué se refería, enseguida le sonrió, asiente sabiendo que quiere que haga y lo soltó.

\- Entonces hay que ir a sentarnos para que nos digas quién crees que es.

\- Yo no sé de qué hablan -. Exclama Niall haciendo un puchero que provoca que Zayn se ría. Se dirigen a su mesa habitual, el alfa se disculpa y se retira al sanitario por lo que en la mesa solo quedan el beta y el omega.

\- ¿De quién hablan?, ¿quién está aquí? - Pregunta en cuanto puede el beta.

Louis mira a los ojos al beta frente a él y le dice.

\- Mi alfa.

El rubio abre los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Tú alfa? - Después de que Louis asiente continúa - Con razón el cobarde de Zayn se largó, claro, que golpeen al hermoso beta soltero.

Louis se ríe cuando siente un exquisito olor, un olor a madera y pinos. Voltea tratando de averiguar de dónde viene ese olor cuando al abrir los ojos se encuentra con el alfa de la entrada. Sus ojos esmeraldas perdiéndose en los zafiros del omega.

\- Hola. - Dice hacia el omega, Louis piensa que le gusta mucho su voz y su Omega no puede estar más de acuerdo.

\- Hola - Devuelve el saludo, puede jurar que el alfa frente a él huele un poco a nervios. Le da una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que le extiende la mano.

\- Me llamo Harry - se presenta y sujeta su mano firmemente sin llegar a ser brusco.

\- Un gusto Harry, soy Louis -. Es probable que se hayan quedado viendo mucho mientras se sonreían y es muy probable que el omega pudo divisar cuando su amigo rubio se estaba escabullendo y también puede ser que no le haya importado cuando vio que Zayn y Niall se fueron dejándolo con el alfa de ojos verdes. No, en definitiva, no le importó.

(...)

\- Louis - Llamó Harry mientras entraba a la habitación del omega con una caja entre las manos

\- ¿Sí, Harry? - oyó responder a una dulce voz

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo nervioso.

\- Claro que puedes, Hazz. - Respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry algo nervioso le extendió la caja que llevaba. Louis miro la caja y después al alfa de manera curiosa. Quitó la tapita, miró el contenido de la caja y sonrió.

\- ¿Es en serio, Alfa? - Pregunta Louis sonriendo a su alfa. Harry asiente y el omega lo ve con demasiada ternura.

\- Si no quieres lo entenderé, no te voy a...

Louis interrumpió al alfa cuando le dio un beso y les coloco el collar de flores alrededor.

\- Hazz, vivimos juntos por supuesto que quiero que me cortejes -. Dijo sonriendo en los labios del alfa que igual sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

En la caja había una pequeña tiara de cortejo que el omega tenía que usar hasta que tuvieran una ceremonia de unión, una marca o hasta que el alfa lo creyera necesario. También había una pequeña tarjeta de la cafetería donde se habían conocido, el lazo de flores que había puesto Louis sobre ellos y una orquídea dentro de una esfera de vidrio.

(...)

Después de su visita con Madga todo siguió normal hasta dónde la palabra podía abarcar, enterarse que eran una _pareja verdadera_ y todo lo que implicaba los había dejado con mucho que asimilar.

Meses después de que todo estuviera más asimilado para ambos, Harry le había preguntado que si quería aún su mordida después de saber todo eso, después de saber que no era necesario. Claro que el omega había aceptado, ¿quién no lo haría? Más si eso significaba encontrarlo más rápido en una próxima vida.

El alfa no solo quería darle su mordida a Louis, también quería darle una ceremonia de unión que estuviera a la altura de su omega. Quería que fuera especial.

Con la ayuda de su madre y de la madre de Louis se hicieron los preparativos para la ceremonia. La ceremonia se celebró con únicamente ellos dos al aire libre, en un ambiente rodeado de naturaleza, donde se realizó un círculo con diferentes tipos de flores y otros elementos de la naturaleza con cuatro velas rojas en los puntos cardinales y un pequeño altar con dirección al norte.

\- Tradicionalmente la persona que une a la pareja debe ser alguien cercano a la misma - Habla Harry - pero no somos una pareja tradicional por lo que no necesitaremos de alguien más que de nosotros mismos, omega.

Louis asiente mientras ve al alfa encender las velas. Ambos llevaban ropas blancas y un pequeño objeto de oro, en el caso del alfa era un anillo con la forma de un lobo y en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño rubí. El omega llevaba un brazalete que tenía varios dijes con formas de animales, animales que había presentado su alfa.

Después de que Harry prendiera las velas regresó a lado de su omega con un pequeño cuenco y un frasco de cristal.

\- Entra al círculo omega.

Harry tomó de la mano a Louis para ayudarlo a entrar sin caerse, cuando se encontraba dentro le indicó que se hincara y así lo hizo.

\- Omega, ¿puedo entrar junto a ti al círculo?

\- Sí puedes, Alfa.

\- Al dejarme entrar ¿sabes lo que significa?

\- Lo sé, alfa, sé lo que significa.

Harry asintió y entró, hincándose justo como su omega.

\- Alfa y omega recrean su divina unión como la manifestación terrestre de su amor y en el cual se honra la naturaleza; y no solo se une la pareja sino a las dos familias y esto sin duda los conecta aún más - comenzó a explicar -, así como el símbolo más significativo de la misma que es la unión a través de la mordida que simboliza los lazos de amor que unen sus corazones y almas.

Harry toma una pequeña daga de plata y él cuenco de cristal que traía, pone él cuenco sobre algunos pétalos y permanece con la daga.

\- Antiguamente las parejas usaban la arena de los lugares de donde provenían, después se usó arena de diferentes colores para finalmente usar un poco de sangre de cada una de las partes - Explica Harry a la vez que empieza a hacer un corte en su palma izquierda -. La pareja tendrá una daga y un cuenco de cristal, harán un corte en su palma izquierda y dejarán caer algunas gotas de su sangre al mismo recipiente.

Harry aprieta su mano instando a qué caigan pequeñas gotas del líquido bermellón, limpia la daga y se la pasa a Louis.  
El omega hace el mismo procedimiento que el alfa. Las pequeñas gotas se mezclan entre ellas.

Louis ve él cuenco y Harry vuelve a hablar.

\- Las finas gotas de sangre se mezclan y se vuelve imposible separarlos, como debe ser en nuestra vida de pareja, simbolizando nuestro compromiso eterno de mi alfa con tu omega, de mi alma con la tuya y de mi espíritu con el tuyo. - Harry lame la palma de su omega para que el corte comience a cicatrizar, Louis lame de igual forma la palma de Harry. Después el alfa toma el cuenco y vacía el contenido en el pequeño frasco de vidrio que tenía.

Louis toma una pequeña corona de flores y la coloca en el cabello del rizado. Harry toma un collar y se lo coloca al omega. Oficialmente habían tenido una ceremonia de unión. Aunque aún faltaba la mordida, pero esa vendría después.

(...)

Alfa y omega de encontraban en una cabaña cerca del lugar dónde habían llevado a cabo su unión. Se encontraban cenando algo que preparó Louis con ayuda de Harry, un platillo muy especial para ambos. Pollo relleno de mozzarella envuelto en jamón de Parma y un poco de puré de papas hecho en casa.

Se miraban y se sonreían, no decían nada, no había necesidad de hacerlo con palabras, se decían todo con la mirada. Su conexión iba más allá de lo que alguien podría comprender.

Vieron películas y estuvieron dándose mimos hasta que Louis creyó que ya era el momento. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en toda la cara del alfa y en su cuello. Con sus pequeñas manitas sujetaba los rizos del contrario y jugaba con su cabello, Harry se dejó hacer y coloco sus manos en la cintura de su omega.  
Pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de ambos, Louis se colocó mejor sobre el regazo del alfa pasando sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Harry, comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de una canción que se repetía en su memoria y al tiempo Harry se encontraba olisqueando el cuello del omega, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en él. Pronto Louis pudo sentir un bulto creciendo bajo él, lubricante natural comenzando a descender por sus muslos y una creciente erección en sus propios pantalones. El ambiente se sentía cargado, olía demasiado al alfa y al omega, su olor se combinaba de forma exquisita.

Harry comenzó a quitar la ropa de Louis y Louis quitaba la de él. Habían hecho esto tantas veces que ya tenían un ritmo. Pronto las prendas de ambos estaban fuera de sus cuerpos, dejando ver sus pieles impecables. Harry comenzó a besar al omega mientras los guiaba a la cama, lo recostó suavemente en ella y siguió besándolo. Una de sus manos descendió hasta la entrada del omega y comenzó a prepararlo, primero tanteo la entrada y después metió un dedo, Louis dejo salir un pequeño gemido que fue amortiguado por los labios del alfa, cuando un dedo ya no era suficiente fue añadido uno más y otro, Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de Louis. Bombeó un poco su miembro antes de poder entrar en el omega que lo miraba ansiosamente.

Dirigió su erección a la pequeña entrada y se introdujo lentamente para no provocarle tanto dolor al pequeño. Cuando entró completamente se quedó quieto hasta que Louis comenzó a mover sus caderas pidiendo así al alfa que comenzará a moverse. Harry comenzó con un vaivén lento y suave, conforme pasaba el tiempo estas iban aumentando de velocidad y fuerza. Louis no podía evitar virar los ojos ante el placer que sentía, se aferraba a la espalda de Harry y con cada embestida sentía cada vez más cerca su liberación al igual que la del alfa.  
El habitual cosquilleo en su estómago le hizo saber que ya no iba a poder aguantar más.

\- Márcame - dijo haciendo su cuello a un lado, dándole total acceso al alfa para que encajara sus dientes.

Harry sintió crecer sus caminos y se acercó al cuello inmaculado de Louis, lamió la zona y después encajó sus dientes, sintió la sangre brotar y al omega correrse, lamió la herida para que comenzará a cicatrizar y su nudo se formó, dejándolos atrapados por unos minutos.

Lo único que pudieron sentir dentro de ellos fue puro amor y adoración por el otro, se sonrieron y miraron por unos minutos más hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacer de las suyas y los arrastró a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos con una sonrisa es su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise hacer un extra relatando algunas cosas más. Me pasé mucho tiempo debatiendo en si relatar cómo se llevó a cabo la mordida, de hecho aún cuando escribía esta nota lo seguía meditando. Después me quedé pensando en las veces que me he sentido "estafada" cuando no lo hacen y me dije pues "Do it" así que aquí está jajaja, igual no digo que este mal porque sé también que muchas no se sienten cómodas y pues no debemos hacerlas sentir obligadas a hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado esto, que al principio solo había sido una idea que no planeaba ser realizada.  
> Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y mucho amor para todos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Quiero decir que esta historia no estaba planeada como para publicarse, en realidad esta idea no estaba pensada para siquiera escribirse, pero un día le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana con la idea de una fic así y me dijo que la necesitaba, y yo estaba tipo "hummm, pues a esperar a que otra persona tenga la misma idea porque yo no pienso hacerla" después le mandé un pequeño fragmento y solo pensaba escribírsela a ella, pero después dije "¿Por qué no?" Y aquí está.


End file.
